Locks
In efforts to streamline and provide the users more features and functionality, the previous locking system (signs) has been replaced with a new signless locking system. Players will no longer have to worry about hiding signs or hoping their place won't look ugly with signs everywhere. Types of Locks There are several types of locks other than your normal "Locked" item. These may be helpful depending on what you'd like to do and your situation. You can... Publicly Lock * The public will be able to fully access/use the item, but they will not be able to lock it themselves. The chest is still owned by you. Privately Lock *Only you and the players you added are able to access/use the item. The general public may not access or lock it. Password Lock *Only players with the password may access/use the item. Anybody who knows the password will be able to access it. Donation Lock *The public are able to access and add items but not remove anything. Locking By default, certain things are automatically locked such as chests, furnaces, signs and more. Other things may not be locked until you enable it, such as doors. To publicly lock an item, type /publiclock and punch the item. To privately lock an item, type /privatelock (/lock for short) and punch the item. To password lock an item, type /password password and punch the item. To turn it into a donation lock, type /donationlock and punch the item Items that can be locked includes: Chests, Furnaces, Dispensers, Doors, Gates, Trapdoors, and Signs. Adding/Removing Players Adding Player(s): To add a player to something that is locked, simply type /cmodify username and punch the item to add the user. To add multiple players, type /cmodify username username username and punch the item to add the users. Removing Player(s): To remove a player from a lock, type /cmodify -name and punch the item. To remove multiple players, type /cmodify -username -username -username and punch the item to add the users. Unlocking If you would like to remove a lock entirely, you may type /unlock and punch the item to remove it. In the event that you wish to unlock everything that you have previously locked, you may type /unlockall. You will be prompted to confirm this action to proceed. Persistent Mode If you are tired of retyping a command each time in order to do something, such as /lock multiple times in order to lock multiple chests, you can enable persistent mode. With this mode enabled, it will check your last typed command and allow you to perform it on multiple items. Once you are done, you can disable persistent mode to resume regular activities. For example, if you have 20 doors that you'd need to look, instead of typing /lock 20 times for each door, you can simply type /lock once, enable persistent mode and then punch all 20 doors to lock them. Then disable persistent mode to avoid locking unwanted things. To enable persistent mode, /lwc mode persist on To disable persistent mode, /lwc mode persist off Flags Flags may be added to a locked item to increase its functionality. These flags are not enabled by default. Redstone: If enabled, redstone can influence the protected block, e.g. open doors, disable hopper. AutoClose: Automagically close a protected door if it was opened (3 seconds). Hopper: Controls whether or not hoppers can be used on a protected block. *Note: Using the the Flag command is the only way to let items flow from a locked chest to a hopper. To enable or disable a flag, use /lwc flag name on/off Item Info If you would like to check something that is locked for more information, you can /lockinfo and punch the item. This is helpful to see who may have access to a lock if you forgot who you added before.